


Never Too Old for Fairy tales

by changkyunnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fairy AU, Fluff, Its kinda short sorry, M/M, fairy!kihyun, human!minhyuk, kihyuk, the rest of mx are fairies too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyunnie/pseuds/changkyunnie
Summary: The twilight bursts to life with the sound of his smiles, the sunshine in the darkness that illuminates cherry blossom petals and sings songs of love to the skyline.Minhyuk will never outgrow this fairytale.





	Never Too Old for Fairy tales

**Author's Note:**

> ok so me and my friend were doing that thing where you throw glow sticks in a pool and go night swimming & I mentioned that they look like fairies,, and she was like dude you should write a fic where monsta x are fairies!! so I only half completed that request because its mostly just kihyuk ;( SORRY EM ILY THOUGH

Cryptic starlight gathers overhead like millions of tiny dreams, stuck inside countless waves of a black ocean untouched, unheard. Alongside it, fire blazed against the midnight breeze in the form of shimmering lightning bugs dancing around on the air, weaving in and out of the lilac, twilight clouds and blending in with the stars scattered throughout the heavens.

Current time melts into a feeling of eternal forever, gentle winds whispering through blades of grass and rippling across the surface of the deep blue lake lying in the distance. All motion inside the space seems to move within its own realm, far, far away from the eyes of society, quiet and kind like the kiss of sunset framing golden skin.

Time halts with every ray of moonlight that reflects off the inky black water, trickling down the rocks in refreshing streams that spray an evening mist outward and along the landscape. The effect shrouds the silent area in mystical clouds that roll through the grass and wrap around anything they can touch, freezing the image of the grotto in permanent memory, a layer of wavering glass holding it in place.

Minhyuk breathes in rhythm with the breeze, inhaling the aura of beauty that resides in the air, and exhaling sharp tendrils of breath that twist towards the night sky, curling inward before disappearing forever. He can almost feel the way starlight shines on his skin, bathing him in lights like water pouring down on his frame, although much softer, akin to tiny angel kisses on his exposed figure. Minhyuk lives for the tranquility he hears singing in the flowers, trotting along the meadow, running through his veins. He savours every last detail.

When he walks, he is weightless, shifting through layers of freedom and soaring through planes of luscious grass. He feels it tickling his ankles, tiny dew drops clinging to his toes, shining underneath the luminescence that encircles him from above as though he were ablaze.

Kihyun always joked about how Minhyuk's bright, white hair resembled a beautiful blaze. He never truly understood how white could relate to such a dark, crimson coloured element, until one day the former offered to explain his reasoning.

"Fire isn't the only thing that blazes with light," he had whispered into his palm. Minhyuk remembers the feeling of small fingertips tracing his wristbone, feathery movements like the peaceful hum of far off music. "Stars do too, and the moon. They're bright and energetic, and beautiful." Kihyun had kissed his fingertip, gentle and soft with pink tinted lips boasting the shade of carnations. Nothing else mattered more in a moment quite like that.

"Just like you."

Minhyuk smiles at the memory. He hasn't dyed his hair since.

The scent of raindrops is docile and fresh to his senses. It trails through the grass at his feet and wraps around his form, pulling him along with the plumes of mist that evaporate at his touch like figments of his imagination. Every last piece of this place holds with it something magical, something truly extraordinary, dreams coming to life at the touch of his fingertips, dancing through the clouds and running across the glass pane of the lake's surface.

Tonight is no less than the usual as the sky displays a marvelous collection of bright, burning stars, the grass clean with crystal dew like tiny tear drops on the blades. The soil is soft and earthy under his feet and the air is thick with whimsy, magnetic fire that blazes under the moonlight like a flare flickering in the wind.

Minhyuk breathes a sigh of relief when he reaches his destination, running his fingers through the soft white strands of his hair in order to see the view perfectly. Its a sight he has seen many a time before, yet inside he knows will never appear old to his heart. It retains the same beauty it has had all these years, water clear, grass green, sky full of stars.

 _Perfect_ , he thinks.

A cherry blossom tree hangs stoicly over his head with branches that reach out from the cliff, petals raining down silently like little ballerinas twirling in the wind. The pink flowers waver in the august breeze and fly off to the stars, air carrying them to a place he can only hope to be as beautiful as this one. They remind him of his friends, coincidentally, that he is here to see; beautiful and energetic and delicate.

The cliff under his feet dips over the water's edge and takes him some distance towards the deeper area, granting the perfect place for Minhyuk to sit and watch as his legs dangle over the rippling liquid. The lake reflects every aspect of the lights that twinkle somewhere in space, bright yet soft streaks of the moon's essence decorating the obscure surface. His eyes follow every cherry blossom, every whirl of pink and white that falls down toward it, silently landing on top and causing the reflections to waver, flickering under their gentle touches.

He sits there for a moment, taking delight in the mesmerizing view, before the whisper of oak leaves draws his attention.

Minhyuk smiles, loving, upon hearing the familiar sound.

He gets up from the cliffside, taking great care not to fall as he makes the short walk back to the tree trunk situated a few feet from his favourite spot. The grass is ruffled by short, tickling blasts of summer winds, warm and lethargic, dancing across his bare skin and chasing the petals that fall from the branches above. Everything is relatively quiet, tranquil, a moment in which he waits for what is to come.

Not long after he reaches the tree, the tiny whispers of silk against lips are heard from somewhere he can't quite see. They're nearly silent yet Minhyuk can make them out over the sounds of anything else in the area, gentle wing beats sliding against cool, fresh flower petals.

Minhyuk holds his breath in anticipation.

One, two, and three. The beat of his heart fluttering in his chest, and then he sees one.

Unlike himself, a person happening to pass by would most certainly not catch the slight movement within the tiny blossom, eyes not focusing on the shock of silver-blue just barely peeking out from behind the dull pink petals. For Minhyuk, this particular instance had become much too hard to miss, the one thing he would always search for from the moment he had first visited this place as a young boy, when he first discovered what true beauty really was.

Another pair of eyes, another pair of wings. Another one, and another one, and it didn't stop until six gazes were all directed right at Minhyuk's smiling face, eyes full of adoration and wonder that had been placed there long ago, never forgotten.

Fairies, living in the flowers of the cherry blossom tree.

He doesn't wait a second longer. By the time the last one has made himself known, Minhyuk turns around and takes off in a run, laughter trailing behind him like happiness spilling over the sides, radiating starlight, just as Kihyun had told him one night in the past.

He runs and runs and runs, bare feet dancing through the meadow and hair shining underneath the brilliant lights coming from all directions. Mist dissipates as he jumps through the air and twirls along with the flares of light, midnight settling into his bones and pounding through his veins. The twilight bursts to life with the sound of his smiles, the sunshine in the darkness that illuminates cherry blossom petals and sings songs of love to the skyline.

As he travels along the hills and explores every inch of the night crested meadow, he feels himself relax. All the stress, all the thoughts and the memories, everything disappears at the touch of the shoreline splashing against his calves, the spray of the waterfall cooling him down. The world is at his feet or maybe the world chose not to exist at all within this time. Either way, he feels _free_.

He reaches a dip in the sea of hills, a soft bed of grass under his toes like billowing blankets and the moon a pale nightlight. He stops for a moment to catch his breath here, and stares in bewilderment at the sight that surrounds him.

Bursts of light are flying around him in patters akin to a choreographed ballet, small yet luminescent in the aphotic sky that drips down the horizon. They're not fireflies, no, but something much brighter, trails of shimmering fairy dust flowing down in their wake and landing on the tip of his nose. They follow him as he runs this way and that, him leading the way for their beautiful cloud of shimmering lights, plaguing the air with glitter and the gentle flutter of translucent wings.

It's the most beautiful sight in the entire universe, he thinks, all these lights coming to life like dreams of something entirely innocent. They illuminate the grass and decorate the trees like christmas lights blazing the leaves, little flames of colour sparkling in the clouds. The space around him is dark save for the tiny creatures that flit about his figure, prancing around him and surrounding him in glitter that rains down on his skin.

"Hi guys," He whisper-shouts, careful not to scare them away. Even if they're become used to Minhyuk and everything about him, they're still extremely timid beings and he attempts to keep their home as peaceful as possible. He smiles brightly when one fairy out of the six flutters down into his outstretched palm, landing there and letting his wings open and close slowly.

Kihyun was by far the most beautiful of the creatures (in Minhyuk's opinion, who is totally not biased at all, no way) with his cotton candy pink hair and opal, see through wings, artistically curled and crafted into a masterpiece. They shimmered against the air and shone with radiance and perfection, casting a white glow on Minhyuk's fingers. Everything about it was familiar, friendly- a place where they both belonged, together.

Kihyun smiled up at him and whistled for his friends to join him, calling the other six over to hover around Minhyuk's hands as well. Minhyuk greets each one of them by name, in order of youngest to oldest; Changkyun, Jooheon, Hyungwon, Wonho, and Shownu. Each fairy was unique and magical in their own way, contrasting colours in flashes of iridescence that burn under the stars. Even as an adult, he is still enamored and fascinated with the sight of these amazing creatures all staring back at him.

Even as an adult, he would still come back to his favourite hideaway whenever he felt he needed to be away from real life, and when he found Kihyun smiling back at him he knew everything would be okay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

By the time dawn begins to tease at the horizon and colour bleeds into the darkness of the night sky, Minhyuk is exhausted from playing with the fairies. He's propped up against the cherry blossom tree's wooden trunk with Kihyun resting on his shoulder, swinging his legs back and forth as he plays with a strand of the larger's silky white hair. The other six fairies had left them alone some time ago, giving them a chance to be alone before Minhyuk had to leave, go back to his real home.

Sunrise dashes in with splashes of warmth, heat that drifts upon the breeze and casts golden streaks down faded waterfronts. The morning brings with it a sense of harmony, calmly settling over the lake in the form of early daybreak vapour that breathes a refreshing breath of solitude. It all but lulls Minhyuk into a peaceful state, on the edge of sleep and all things gentle.

Kihyun watches as the older boy begins to drift into dreamland, and immediately decides that, even in a world, in a place such as this, Minhyuk stands above all as a true masterpiece. His face is sharp and angular, imagination and hope burning within dark yet playful irises. Currently, they are guarded by long eyelashes framing his high cheekbones, finished by a delicate nose and soft mouth that is, for once, not smiling.

Kihyun wonders what Minhyuk sees in him, but then again, one would argue what he saw in Minhyuk. To each other they were different, mysterious, wondrous, everything the other could not hope to find in himself. An adventure somewhere beyond real life.

Kihyun just didn't know, but he doesn't mind.

All he knows is that he will forever be thankful for a boy, only 7 years old, stumbling upon this place one day after finding himself lost in the forest.

Every day following has been nothing short of magical, and as long as Minhyuk is here, he thinks it always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> take a fucking sip, babes


End file.
